Make Up Your Mind
by dizzy - in - the - izzy
Summary: Everyone knows pregnant women have cravings. What does Ziva crave? Tiva fluff.


**If I told you how long I've had this typed, edited, and ready to go, you'd kill me. I have had fluff sitting on my laptop for at least.... I'm not going to say. :)**

**Anywho, mindless Tiva Fluff. You can't say I didn't warn you.**

**oh, and the bowl thing: My uncles wife was pregnant. He'd make a bowl of different foods, and she would find the right combination of food she wanted in the bowl. Don't know how, but it always worked.... well. :D**

**Disclaimer: And when It rains, on this side of town it touches everything. (from now on, my disclaimers on one shots will be random lyrics)**

* * *

Ziva David-DiNozzo was, among other things, hungry. She sat on the couch in her house, looking at the TV. She wasn't alone though. Her husband was sitting next to her, his hand on her growing stomach. She looked up at him, her mouth craving something.

"Tony, I'm hungry." She said. Tony looked at her, begging her not to make him get it. She sighed, pouting. He sighed.

"What now? Yesterday I had to drive all the way across town for some Chinese food. What could you possibly want now?" He complained as he got up. He grabbed his jacket, looking at her. He smiled at her beauty, her shining face.

"Taco Bell." She said to him. He nodded, grabbing his keys and going out the door. Ziva looked down at her stomach, rubbing her hands over it. The baby kicked and Ziva smiled. Her cell phone rang, and she picked it up.

"What?" She snapped. Her husband laughed.

"What do you want?" Tony asked. Ziva thought it over.

"Anything. Just, bring me something." She said. Tony ordered, and Ziva smiled.

"Thank you Tony." Ziva said, and she heard Tony sigh.

"Anything for you Ziva." He said before hanging up. Ziva moved on the couch, getting more comfortable. She put her feet up on the coffee table, her hands folding over her stomach. It wasn't long before Tony was home, and he placed the Taco Bell in front of her. She devoured it, smiling as he watched.

"Hungry Tony?" She asked. He shook his head, kissing her forehead.

"No, not really." He said. She touched the side of his face, smiling. He sat down next to her, grabbing her hand. They watched some TV, before Ziva looked over at Tony.

"I'm still hungry." She said, and Tony groaned. She smiled at him, pouting. He laughed, lying back on the couch. He let his arm go across her stomach lazily, and he shut his eyes.

"I swear, you're going to be the death of my wallet." He joked, and she smacked his chest.

"Tony, I would get you anything you wanted if you were pregnant…. that sounds wrong. But really Tony. I would." She said, and he laughed.

"I know. But it's late. You need to rest." He said, looking up at her. She huffed, putting her hand on top of his on her stomach.

"I'm not tired." She said indignantly, like a five year old. Tony laughed, reaching up and touching her cheek.

"You aren't huh? You are." He said, and Ziva laughed.

"I'm not. I could stay awake for at least two more hours." She said, challenging him.

"Well then. What does milady want?" He asked her, and she smiled.

She didn't know. She just knew she was craving something and something good. But she couldn't peg it. She looked at her husband, and he smiled.

"Another random craving?" He asked, and she nodded.

"Yes." She said. Tony got up, moving into the kitchen. Ziva watched him go for a minute, then followed him into the kitchen. She sat down at the table, watching as he made her something. She watched him cut up some fruit, and then some lettuce.

"Tony, what in Earth are you making?" She asked, and he laughed.

"On Earth, sweet checks." He said, handing her a bowl. "And I want you to pick the thing you crave out of this bowl."

She looked down at the bowl, not knowing what to choose. She picked up a strawberry, sniffing it. No, too sweet she thought to herself, and she looked at the lettuce. No, to bland.

She pushed the bowl away, shaking her head.

"I don't know." She said, and Tony laughed.

"Well, then I think you should go to bed. You'll fall asleep soon." He said, helping her stand up and walk to the bedroom. Halfway down the hall, she stopped.

"I've got it." She said, and he looked at her.

"Got wha-"He was interrupted by a pair of lips meeting his. He wrapped his arms as best he could around his wife, holding her secure in his arms. She tangled her fingers into his hair, glad he had left it un-gelled. Her tongue found its way into his mouth and he moaned. He moved his fingers to her neck, pulling her yet closer to him. When he pulled back for air, she rested her forehead on his. They were both breathing heavily, and Ziva put a hand on her stomach instinctively. She smiled at her husband, kissing him again.

"Found what I was craving." She said quietly, and he laughed. He kissed her again.

"I bet you did."

* * *

**What did I say? Mindless. Tiva. Fluff.**

**:D Reviews on some fluff?**

**This actually made my day, finding this. I forgot I had written it.**

**P.S, this is Dedicated to Silent Falling Rain. Go check out her new story, Cornered. I LOVE IT! She actually got the IDEA from me. We are each others muses. :D And say Hi to her. She's nice, super duper nice. :D Kay, I'm done.**


End file.
